The Rebel Six
by YarsAvenger
Summary: The story of the Rebels of District Six. Look behind the scenes of the revolution through Vanya and her brother Aeric's eyes. Takes place during the first and second book. Rated T for violence.
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

He remembered the night_ they_ brought his sister home.

It was late, much later than the fifteen year old boy was accustomed to staying awake for, and Aeric's stomach knotted in anticipation. He thumbed the hem of his shirt mindlessly as he sat at the table in the one room home. The minutes passing by like hours. Nervous energy buzzing around him like a swarm of gnats.

His father was quite the opposite. He stood erect, staring at the door, arms crossed behind him. It almost looked like a statue of an seasoned general. Calm, unmoving. The only sounds between them were the soft crackles of fire in the hearth.

Just when Aeric thought that they had been deceived, there was a sharp knock at the door. Green eyes burrow into the back of his father's head, hoping to catch a glance of reassurance. None came. The father waited a half a beat, and then went to the wooden door. It had been two years since she disappeared, and part of Aeric feared what was on the other side.

Before they could knock again, the door was flung open to reveal five dark figures the most familiar of which held a mass in his arms. Uncle Harrier then walked in, cradling his niece. Her long dirty blonde hair tied into a messy braid, looking taller than they had last seen her.

"Vanya!" There was no denying that it was her. The young man clambered up only to be stopped by his father's protective hand.

The uncle placed her down to her feet delicately and she stood unsteadily like a young deer. There was stillness for a moment before Father dropped down to one knee, extending her arms to her. The girl quickly raced into them, seeking protection and safety that could only be found in a beloved parent's embrace. Her father took a deep breath of relief, and stroked her hair affectionately. He only released her to look upon her once more.

Her body frail, lips heavily chapped and oddly quiet for the normally bubbly and talkative girl. At first, he thought she was simply in shock. Who wouldn't be? It was only when Uncle Harrier whispered into her father's ear did he realize anything was wrong. He said nothing, but his large brown eyes began to water. Concern spread across his face as he cradled his daughter's delicate face with his massive hands.

"Vanya, please." The little girl clenched her jaw shut with a whimper. "Ya'ya, let me see."

Reluctantly, she obeyed and opened her mouth slowly, revealing to him her secret. Tears began to run down her father's face freely and sink into his thick brown beard.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Finally, the young man was able to move. He rushed to his family's side and placed a protective hand on his sister's back.

"They aren't supposed to do this!" Aeric's question was ignored as the older man turned his attention to the ones in white who still lurked in the doorway. "They aren't supposed to do this to _children_!"

"Hawke." Harrier placed a strong hand on his shoulder in an effort to pacify him. Jet black eyebrows knitted together. He searched for something, anything, to comfort his brother. "She's alive."

The tallest of the men walked over the threshold. The fire from the hearth illuminated his face in yellow light which made it look longer than usual. Aeric knew this man but that just made it all the worst. It was none other than Head Keeper Laude.

"And Madame Ba took your measly money. Something you should be more grateful for." There was a puff of sarcastic laughter. "Awfully generous price for an Avox."

"Don't you call her that!" His voice boomed. "Don't you _dare_ call her that!"

The other two peacekeepers drew their guns in defensive, but Laude placed his hand up dismissively. Their weapons lowered as the Head Peacekeeper strode up to Hawke, the pointed sound of his boots making Aeric flinch.

"There are things you want to say. Don't." Now only standing a foot away from the raging man. A smirk danced on his face playfully, exposing his unnaturally straight teeth. "And that, my friend, is the secret to a long life. Be grateful we didn't take you or the boy as well."

"Mark my words." The Father pointed a thick finger at his adversary. "You'll pay for this Laude."

"No." He sighed pleasantly. "I don't think I will."

With that Hawke lunged at him with blind furry, making a grab for his throat. Normally, such a large man could easily over power one as slim as Laude. Though with one graceful movement, Hawke's arm was grabbed and yanked up behind his back. With a swift kick at the back of his knees, he was shoved away from the Head Keeper who seemed all too pleased by this whole ordeal.

"I know you are thinking: 'why doesn't he just kill me?'." He wiped his gloved hands on his lapel, as if they were fowled simply by touching a common working man. "And the truth is, it is more fun to watch the family of rebels, rebels like your wife, to be destroyed inside out."

"This," Laude gestured to Vanya. "is your warning."

Aeric had expected the Peacekeeper to go on, but surprisingly he didn't. He simply gave a playful wink and a nod to Hawke and left their home, not uttering a single word as he shut the door loudly.

A still moment hung in the air.

"Take your sister upstairs." Hawke's low voice growled. "_Now_."

Aeric wanted to argue, he wanted to find out once and for all what the two brothers talked about at night, but he knew better than to peruse it right now. He muttered a 'yes papa' as he took his sister's trembling hand and led her up the stairs.

Laude had meant to snuff out Hawke Filbourn's fire but only fed it, made it more powerful and consuming. Even two years later, when the peacekeepers hauled him into the district square and shoved a gun to his head, screaming for him to identify the other traitors who worked with him, his only reply would be his shackled fist raised to his chest.

If things had gone according to Laude's plan, everything would have ended right there and then. He couldn't have imagined that something so meaningless to him as taking another man's life would have any ramifications on himself or the district he was in control of. He never even dreamed that the example he made of Hawke could have ignited the people. His death would inspire them even more than the act that brought it. Made them into an even stronger force than they already where.

'_The Rebel Six,' _people would utter through the streets in hushed tones to one another. Excitement in their voices. It was as if the heroes of old had returned to their District, bringing the promise of change and destruction.

Yet, history would forget and books wouldn't hold their story. Perhaps it was kinder that way; let the martyrs sink into local legend and myth. Let them become stories carefully told by grandparents to their grandchildren who had grown up in an easier age.

That way all of the failures could be erased so only glory would remain.

* * *

A/N: First and foremost, I normally hate writing prologues and will go out of my way to avoid them. However, because this story has a huge timeline and a prominent character is dead by the time _The __Rebel Six_'s part of the story begins, I needed one to give you guys a quick rundown.

Second, if you found this because you've been reading my other HG story I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. I have a new chapter almost completed that will be posted soon. I have not abandoned it, not by a long shot.

This story, if you couldn't tell from the summary, is about what went on in the front lines of the rebellion in the Hunger Games series. While reading the books I wondered about the rebels story. Collins made it quite obvious that there was a resistance working behind the scenes long before Katniss and Peeta became national icons. So this tale is about two rebels, a brother and a sister, and their part and contribution in the war. I know people don't usually get excited about OC fanfics (most want to see what happened to their favorite characters, including myself) but I hope you enjoy it regardless.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three figures stood before her. Two large and one small. The woman had her long forest green hair tied up in a four twirled buns around her head. The strands of which had worked loose and floated straight above making her hair look more like a crown of seaweed than anything else. Unnaturally white face with delicate features held its exterior poise and grace, but Vanya could tell just by studying her that there was a bigger emotional conflict going on below.

The bold shouldered man stood to the right of the short figure, face unyielding like stone. His dark eyes gazed above Vanya's head, refusing to acknowledge her. Hair cropped short, but with spontaneous splashes of dark blue and purple. A bright teal suit clothed him and because it was a flamboyant color, the confidence he had when he wore it only made him seem more intimidating.

But the most peculiar of all, was the boy between the man and the woman. In contrast to the other two he seemed very ordinary. Red hair framed his round face, which was accustomed to luxury but held a brightly colored bruise on his left cheek. Light colored eyes fought back tears, trying his best to 'not to be a stupid child about the whole thing.'

A fish with scales that shone vibrant pink and turquoise swam between them in the air while another, more of a deep crimson color, swam in a circle above them casting its' shadow down below.

For a moment she was entranced by the creatures, but a cold hand clad in a white glove grabbed her shoulder forcefully. Vanya's head snapped back to the family, the boy began to sob and he screamed out a name. Not her name, no. Yet, at the same time it _was _her name.

Vanya awoke suddenly. The yellowed curtains had been pulled tightly the night before, but the sun still found a way to invade the room and disturb her slumber. She laid there for a moment, still in the space between waking and sleeping.

It had been another one of _those _dreams. Not necessarily bad, but not necessarily good either. A memory mixing in with one's imagination is not uncommon for a dream. That knowledge, however, it didn't make her feel any less jarred by them. It had been four years since that day, the day she was taken from Madam Ba and her family and brought home to hers. Coping had been done, and her life had greatly moved on from there.

Her thin, rough hands rubbed at her eyes to wipe the sleep from them. She instinctively swallowed to aid her dry mouth, but the stump of her back tongue just thumped against the roof of her mouth uncomfortably.

The other mattress in the room was empty with a bundled sheet on top, implying that Aeric was already awake. Vanya quickly made her bed, a less tidy than normal. She was a bit disgruntled about over sleeping, but the sirens for the lower tier workers to wake up didn't operate today. This strange occurrence only happened once a year and only for one event.

Reaping day.

Vanya walked slowly down the old wooden stairs, a raised hand dragged itself across the brick wall instinctively, trying carefully not to wake the other inhabitants of the house. The whole first floor was open with no walls and only a few windows, a floor design common in District 6. The space served as a general living area, kitchen, dining room, and guest sleeping.

There were soft sounds coming from below, wood scraping against metal.

She had expected her brother to be the source of noise in by the stove, but was surprised to see that it was not. A blond girl looked up at her, hair in low pig tails, and flashed a smile. Vanya grinned back at her friend.

Lily's high cheekbones and thin lips gave her a harsh appearance. The first moment Vanya laid eyes on her in their first trade school class she was immediately intimidated by her. Her features were so strongly defined it made her look like she was constantly angry at something

It took Vanya a while to realize that it was simply just how her face looked, and after that the two girls became close friends. They worked side by side at shop and, if they were lucky to be on the same assignment, ate lunch together. Not long after that Lily would pay visits to Vanya and Aeric in the morning to cook something for the culinary challenged siblings.

"Salted beets." Lily plainly informed as she answered a question no one asked. Her mind was clearly miles away.

Vanya gave her an approving nod, salted beets were her favorites. The strong flavor could still be slightly picked up by the stump in the back of her mouth that had some taste buds left on it. Not to mention that, in small pieces, they were quite easy for her to eat.

She brought a fist up to Lily and stuck her thumb out to the side at a right angle, one of the many hand symbols her brother and she came up with. _Aeric?_

"With your Grandmother, Ms. Madeline." Lily responded, attention never leaving the beets.

"It's our last day." The girl in pigtails continued, "Last Reaping Day."

The two of them exhaled slowly, though the worry was still there. Vanya leaned against the wall next to the stove, her stomach quickly knotting up. Out of habit, she began twisting at her hair's chestnut roots at the nape of the neck.

"It will be okay." Though it sounded like Lily was trying to convince herself more than anyone. The young woman moved the pan to a cool burner and plated some of the beats for her friend. "There are a lot of girls in our district."

Vanya accepted the plate and picked up a fork from the pile. However, before she could reply or also give some comforting words, there was thunder coming down the stairs. Both young women snapped their gaze upwards at the source of the noise.

"Ladies!" It was none other than the eldest, Aeric. There was a wide grin plastered on his face and a certain swagger in his step.

He had a secret.

"Morning." He nodded to Vanya in passing as he went to Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "And good morning to you too."

Lily couldn't hide her giddiness as she let out a stifled giggle. Her free hand reached up and played with his chocolate brown hair. Vanya immediately became very interested in her beets and took a seat at the wooden table by the window. They had been together for three years after all, this wasn't new. Vanya reminded herself of these facts as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

As the couple flirted over their breakfast the third wheel focused on her tedious eating. Put the food on the side, chew, tilt head back to swallow, repeat. The salty tang made her mouth water, aiding in the consumption.

Her dream lingered softly in her thoughts and the young woman's mind began to wander to strange colored fish and boys with red hair. What was his name again? Something exotic sounding, yet light and playful.

The name was on the tip of her metaphorical tongue when she was interrupted.

"I better get going." Lily rose up and wiped her hands off on her long cotton skirt. "I need to spend some time with Ma."

Aeric and Lily exchanged a kiss, longer than the usual one they gave in parting. Vanya gave a small wave to her friend, causing Lily's troubled look to return to her face.

"I'll see you later Ya-ya." She struggled in a smile before she slipped out the front door.

For a moment Vanya couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time Lily would ever make them breakfast or if this was the last time she would ever be able to partake in it. She forced herself to stop thinking about it; there was no use in dwelling on it. Either their names would or wouldn't be called; no amount of brooding would change the outcome.

Instead, she turned her attention to the still grinning older sibling. Vanya _would_ be offended, to be so happy on Reaping day was insulting, but she was more curious than anything.

_You're happy. _She signed to him, not wanting to be too confrontational in asking what he was up to. _What were you speaking to Gran about? _

"Hm? You want to know?" He placed his fist under his chin with devious satisfaction.

_Yes. _His burnet sister knocked at the air promptly, her thin eyebrows rose slightly to show annoyance.

"You _really_ want to know?"

_YES. _Vanya gave a harsh glare and struck at the air harder to imply impatience.

"You _really _really-"

Vanya slammed her fist on the table, causing the plates to jump slightly.

"Okay okay, don't chop Gran's dining table in half." His chair made a soft creak as he rose from it.

Her brother's hand answered both questions as it fished inside his left pocket and pulled out a small metal object. The silver ring glinted familiarly at Vanya, the delicately twisted metal ban had recently been polished after years of neglect.

The younger sibling jumped to her feet and grabbed the hand holding the ring so she could be granted closer inspection. Yes, she was right, it was none other than their Mother's wedding ring.

_When? _Vanya quickly drew a circle around her index finger with the other ecstatically.

Aeric slipped the ring back into his pocket and grabbed his left wrist with his right. _Tonight._

The youngest threw her arms around the elder, squeezing him tightly. A hearty laugh escaped from him.

"Don't tell her, okay?" Vanya nodded violently in response. "I know it's weird to ask the question on a day like this, but it's the last Reaping for both of you. I want to make it somehow special, you know. If you can go so long evading the Capitol's grasp then it is more than enough reason to celebrate, and what better way than by this?"

There was silence between the two. She and Lily were eighteen. The last year yes, but also the most likely year to be chosen. Aeric placed his large hands down on his sister's shoulders, neither one of them had to speak to know what the other was thinking. If either of them were picked it would mean only heart break and despair for the ones left behind.

Aeric brought a closed fist to his chest, Vanya did the same with a small, sad grin. Courage and honor. Something their father had in stowed in them, and now she needed it more than ever.

_We'll be fine. _She made her fist into an open palm and used her thumb to point to her chest.

_I know. _A tap to the temple, but there was still concern on his face for his little sister and his soon to be fiancée.

_Papa would be proud, you know. _Vanya changed the delicate subject. _He always loved Lily. _

_Yeah. _A closed fist knocked at the air to indicate his agreement. _He did, didn't he?_

Then for a moment they seemed to be elsewhere. Both in a world where at any moment the broad man would come through the door unannounced, his bushy auburn beard framing his jawline. The smell of engine oil and spicy aftershave would fill the air as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Hey," Aeric's voice quickly brought his sister back to reality. "Gran wanted to see you before the reaping."

Vanya gave him an inquiring look, but he didn't say anything more.

_Better not keep her waiting._ She signed to her brother quickly and began walking towards the staircase.

"Vanya." Aeric gently called after her, and she turned back. _Just because you know what I'm going to ask Lily tonight, don't volunteer. _His hands were oddly steady as he communicated this.

Vanya faltered, not knowing what to say. She just stared at her brother, their matching brown eyes locking with one another.

_Promise me you won't. _He insisted, hands more punctual with his demand the second time.

A tap to the nose and then an open palm on top of a fist._ Promise. _

The dark haired man gave a small nod and began picking up the plates and utensils from the table as his sister ascended to the second floor of the old wooden house.

Once more Vanya found herself in the short dark hallway that granted access to the two small bedrooms of the house. Two doors on opposite sides and a closet in the back. Vanya picked the entry to her left and grasped the smooth brass handle.

The door groaned as it was pushed open to reveal the old woman sitting at the windowsill, long silver braid running down her back. She refused to leave her thoughts even though she was plenty aware that she was not alone.

In her boney fingers was a folded piece of ominous parchment.


End file.
